To Keep Him Warm
by Fae 206
Summary: [Set After S5] After Rachel moved to LA, Blaine went missing and Kurt knew he was missing one of the most important parts of his life. Two months later Rachel asks Kurt to go back to Lima with her for her TV career PR team which is exactly where Tina has found Blaine in a new role, a homeless amnesiac. Lots of love, sentiment, and strong emotions brings this couple together again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, ****  
****I've started yet another new story because I was inspired by a quote from my rewatch of Glee: "You'll never let what happened to me happen to one of them" (1.05) and then thought of the way Schue has never really seemed to care too much about Blaine and this idea popped up. There are a few more things.**

**\+ I consider Seasons 1-5 canon and Season 6 a spinoff****  
****\+ I hope I can continue writing this and my other fanfics but often get caught up in RPng orz. Please check out my partner's tumblr for some awesome work, her blogs are so much better than mine: khummelanderson-nyc and goldenkhummelanderson**

**I love reviews/feedback. It makes me very happy and super motivated to receive even one**

**To Keep Him Warm**

Kurt was trying to keep calm as he did another morning push up. He tried to steady his breath as he pushed down lower on the floor and then keep slow, controlled breaths as he pushed up. Deep inhale. Deep Exhale. Up. Down. Hearing the whistle from the kettle Kurt was just about to go and pick it up when he heard footsteps in the apartment. He stared down at the floor and watched as tears fell from his eyes onto the hardwood floor of the Bushwick loft.

He wanted his fiancee!

He looked up at the world around him, the sun almost blinding his tear stained eyes which already stung so bitterly from the effect of being seriously sleep deprived. He took another breath in and pushed himself to a seated position on the ground. He pulled his knees up close and let his head rest on them.

He didn't really remember how many weeks it had been since he had seen Blaine, how many weeks since he had filed the missing person's report, how many weeks since he felt whole. He had thought at first, quite innocently, that Blaine would come back, but now Kurt worried that he would never again see the person who had captured his heart.

"Do you want decaf?" a male voice asked from the kitchen.

It was never the voice that Kurt wanted it to be and he was slowly starting to recover from that (though most of the time he wasn't sure _how_ he was doing so). Right now Elliot had taken it on as his job to make sure that Kurt was coping alright. Elliot didn't have the right presence though, he _wasn__'__t _Blaine, he didn't have Blaine's energy, or Blaine's smell, or Blaine's charm. Elliott was great and Kurt loved having him as a friend, but he wasn't _Blaine_.

"Su-Sure" he choked as he wrapped his arms around him.

He didn't know why Blaine had left him, he didn't know whether it had been something that he had done wrong or whether something had happened after Blaine had left the apartment. All he knew was that classes were starting again in a month and unless he found Blaine then he might as well send a note in from Blaine withdrawing from NYADA. As Elliott brought him the coffee, Kurt heard his phone ring and took a labored breath in, he knew that tone and as much as he didn't want to talk to Rachel and have to help her with her problems, well it might just be what he needed to get his mind off of Blaine.

"Hi," he said, not bothering to disguise the sadness in his voice.

"Oh Kurt! You would not believe what happened!" Rachel said in her annoyingly energetic tone, "So, you know my show that Mary was writing? It was a complete disaster, but I managed to get this other job in LA on this new high school drama which is amazing! They just….they want to get footage of me interacting with the people in Lima as part of their background research or promotion and I just…I think it'd be so much fun if we were there together."

Kurt placed a hand over his eyes and tried to breathe deeply again, he did _not_ want to go back to Lima and he found it hard to believe that Rachel hadn't asked him how he was doing. Okay, maybe on that last part he shouldn't find it so hard to believe.

"Are you getting paid?" Kurt asked as Rachel stopped talking for a millisecond.

"Are you saying that you want to get paid as well? I don't think this is negotiable with friends, I'm only getting paid because I'm one of the stars of the show. I mean, if there's an important message you want to get out then you could talk it over with them or something, but I really don't think it's up to them to pay the non stars."

Kurt paused, maybe if he joined Rachel with this he could find some new leads and figure out where Blaine was. That would be a reason why this would be worth doing, he needed to learn where Blaine was and then he would have the answers he needed or at least a way to get closure. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to give back his engagement ring.

"What would I need to do?" he asked, curiosity piqued.

"Just spend time with me and…oh Blaine's brother as we go back to Ohio and talk about our lives when we were in high school. He's playing this really attractive but really emotionally torn teacher with a dark past and he's amazing," Rachel started.

Kurt's mind clicked. If Cooper was there then he could get help, they could find Blaine together, he just knew it. "Okay Rachel, I'll do it," he finally smiled.

oooo

Summer always seemed so boring now that all the Glee club members were gone, or at least that's what Tina Cohen-Chang believed as she sat by herself. She was drinking her fourth latte of the day as she looked out at the dimly lit afternoon. She would be starting back at Brown soon and still she felt incredibly sad. There were three people she really loved and even though one of them was in New York, the other was in Chicago, and the other one had been missing for two months. These three guys would always try and cheer her up and she missed having one of them to lean on.

She had returned to Lima in order to have some fun with people she felt close to and she hadn't had any luck. All she could do was sit here day after day getting fatter and fatter and it wasn't even on those delicious cupcakes that she once had at the too young to be bitter club.

She stood and put on her red coat, picked up her purse, and left the coffee shop.

As she was walking she decided that she wanted a change of scenery. She often went by the high school, but a lot of the time she had turned around and walked away before even approaching the area. So many memories had been tangled together, so many different Tina Cohen-Changs had been in existence and she was scared of trying to sort through all the crap to find the real Tina.

Today might be a good day for figuring out who that was.

She took a bus to the school and smiled as she saw a familiar mop of brown hair. She pulled the wire just in time and hopped off the bus. "Mr Schuester" she smiled, catching him just in time. "Hi," she grinned not paying attention to the homeless people around them. "I saw you when I was on the bus, have you been having a good summer?"

Will's eyes widened as he looked at her, "Oh, yeah, great actually. I'm gong to go, it's nice to see you again," he said quickly before Tina even had time to ask why she didn't receive the loving comments and welcoming that Rachel Berry would have had. She made an angry growl as she came to the realization that there was barely any reason now for why she had jumped off the bus and tried to speak to her old Glee club teacher.

She heard movement as one of the homeless people coughed and then looked at her.

"You're pretty, too pretty to be here," he said, his voice seeming to be clogged up with the type of sickness one might get from sleeping on the street.

Tina took a deep breath before realizing that she knew that voice, the sweet undertones of one of her best friends, the gentle pace of the words, the very voice that had given her so much comfort in her senior year of high school. "Blaine?" she asked as she looked over the homeless man. He was ragged and dirty and his hair and beard was a mess, but he definitely looked similar to the boy she had known. She leaned forward and gasped when she saw two triangular eyebrows above honey-amber eyes.

"Who's Blaine?" the man asked before coughing and Tina just stared at him.

What had happened to Blaine Devon Anderson?


	2. Chapter 2

So, I can't sleep (I personally blame staceysthings and beizy), because even though I haven't watched 6.05/6.06, I watched Glee last night because I ACTUALLY thought that Klaine was going to get back together. That little experience made me realize that I don't want to see a single episode from 6.08 onwards because I don't trust that show not to hurt me with even 2% of my heart.

However, I really hope you like this, I personally thought it was really cute and it stopped me thinking about ways I could end my life. I don't think I will, but it was good to think about. Any~way, enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

Tina crouched there speechless, tears pricking her eyes as she looked at her friend. What had happened to him? Why had their old Glee club director ignored him? Anyone could see four things about the man in front of her. First, he was Blaine Anderson. Second, he was homeless. Third, he was most likely ill. Fourth, he needed help.

Hadn't Will Schuester always promised to help them whenever they needed it? Wasn't the New Directions a family?

She nervously placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the smell that surrounded her.

"Uh, you are. Blaine, can't you remember me?" More tears, why did she have such a hard time not crying, "In high school we were best friends, we did everything together during our senior year, I asked you to Sadie Hawkins."

"Such a pretty young thing as you are asked someone like me?" he smiled which quickly turned into a cough. "I think you have the wrong person sweetheart."

Tina's mouth fell open again, why couldn't Blaine remember her? Why was he out here in the first place? Had he left Kurt? Had they broken up? She didn't see how that was possible, yes, they had arguments and problems in their relationship, but only some bunch of shitty cynical writers for a show that deserved to crash and burn would predict that they would break up before their wedding.

She looked down trying hard not to crumble, "Did…you lose your memories?" she asked weakly. She blinked hard in an attempt to stop the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "You're one of my best friends."

'Blaine' took a deep breath in, "I was in the hospital a month or two ago, they told me I had hit my head quite badly, everything before that is a gigantic blur," he admitted sadly.

Tina quickly looked through the pictures on her phone. She found one where she was posing with Artie, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes. It was quite recent as they had taken it after they had lost Nationals in her senior year.

"Do you remember anyone here?" she asked, showing him the photo. She tapped on the screen so that it zoomed in on Kurt's face, "Do you remember him?"

'Blaine' looked at the phone, studying it with great concentration. He saw Kurt's smiling face. That face was often in his dreams, often taking care of him, but then the dream would blur and he would lose track of what this man looked like. He sat up and stared at the photo some more. "That is a man…that I think I saw. He did a production of…of Aladdin or something."

Tina took another breath in, "Peter Pan," she corrected him.

"That must be why he was flying," 'Blaine' replied, he looked at the picture again before Tina took the phone away and managed to find a picture of Blaine and Kurt in quite a romantic and intimate pose. "Do you remember this?" she asked as she showed Blaine the graduation gown he had worn and how supportive and excited Kurt had been before Blaine moved to New York.

'Blaine' frowned, "Was he my boyfriend?" he asked before looking away, "I didn't think I was loved, I thought that's why I was alone with no one looking for me."

"He was more than that, Blaine." Tina zoomed in on Kurt's hand, showing Blaine the engagement ring that Kurt had always worn so proudly. "You two were engaged, you were planning on getting married in December."

'Blaine' shook his head, "Then he broke up with me," he said as he looked at his hand. "I never had an engagement ring, you really must have the wrong person." He looked down and inhaled deeply, the sound of sickness coating his breath. "That name you just used, I don't like it," he said quickly. He held out his hand, "I'm Eric."

Tina slowed her breathing as she stared at 'Eric', "Okay, Eric." Tina knew her voice was full of pain and confusion, but she needed to at least talk to Eric, _convince_ him that Kurt was real and would never break up with him. "Kurt didn't do that, I think he's been really worried about you. I think that he'd like to see you."

Eric gazed at Tina, studying her, he shook his head and lay back down on the cold, unforgiving, Ohio street.

Tina quickly took a picture of him. It definitely exposed him as being homeless, but she was willing to let Kurt know that. She typed quickly, _I found Blaine, he__'__s suffered amnesia, doesn__'__t know who he is._

She clicked send and waited, hoping for a positive response.

Two minutes after she had sent the picture, her phone rang. She had a hint of a smile as she saw Kurt's number.

"Hi,"she answered, but was prevented from saying anything more because of Kurt's panicked voice.

"Where is he? Is he sick? Are you with him? Please tell me he's okay! I'm going to go to the airport right now, please keep him safe until I get there!" he yelled and Tina heard the sound of things getting thrown into a bag. That was certainly unusual for Kurt, his designer outfits might not survive getting crammed into a bag.

"I found him on the street," she replied, absentmindedly running her fingers through Eric's filthy curls. "I'm with him right now. I'm not sure if he's sick, but it would probably be wise to have him checked over by a doctor."

Tina looked at Blaine, watching him as he fell asleep.

"Please, Tina, please stay with him" Kurt begged, "Just until I can get there. I need him to be okay, please don't lose him." Tina heard the sound of the Bushwick loft's door getting shut and Kurt hurrying down steps. "I'll do anything to repay you, just keep him safe and keep in contact with me. I'm on my way to the airport right now. Four hours, that's the maximum it should take. Buy him something to eat you, buy him anything he wants to get him to stay, I'll reimburse you, I promise."

Tina knew that Kurt was panicking, but she also knew that no matter what she would find it next to impossible to leave Blaine on the street alone.

"I have no intention of doing that," she attempted to assure him, "I'll keep him safe, just please keep me updated with your movements."

"Of course, of course," Kurt nodded despite Tina not being able to see him as he grabbed a taxi, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, I really owe you Tina."

"It's nothing," Tina replied, once again running her fingers through Blaine's curls.

xoxoxoxo

It had taken two and a half hours for Kurt to make it to Ohio and Tina was surprised that Blaine had never moved. She had come up with a list of reasons to make sure that he stayed with her in her head, but now that Kurt was nearly there she had trouble limiting them to only the ones that made sense.

As soon as he had landed, Kurt had called her, he had half begged and half demanded to be informed of where Blaine was, the exact street and Blaine's condition. Finally though Tina heard footsteps behind her and she took her hand off of Blaine's hot and clammy forehead and turned to where she heard a familiar pant.

"Blaine…" the brunette male breathed out slowly, Tina saw that he looked worse for the wear. His hair wasn't the usual coif that she recognized and his clothes didn't have that look of high fashion that Kurt was known for.

"He's calling himself Eric," Tina informed Kurt as Eric started to wake up.

Hearing the labored breath, Kurt immediately got down onto the ground and reached a hand out to place on Eric's shoulder. He wanted to be there for him, to take care of him, to offer him the spare room which had once been Finn's bedroom.

Blai—-Eric had to get off of these streets at once, he needed to get checked over by a doctor and Kurt _needed_ him to be alright. When he saw the honey amber eyes, Kurt swallowed his fear and smiled kindly at Eric even though his heart was breaking.

"Hi there, my prince," he replied as Eric saw him. The majority of his expression was something of confusion, but behind the broken stare Kurt could see that Blaine knew him. Whether he had conscious knowledge of this however, Kurt didn't know yet.

"Hello grande non-fat mocha," he replied bewildered.

Kurt gasped, "You know my coffee order?" he asked. That meant something right? That had to mean something!

Eric sat up slowly, "Who are you?" he asked nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm not very good at keeping active but I hope you still like this. I was a little annoyed because the project: "Klaine Book Project" threatened me after I told them that their book was stupid for not accepting me, and carried out their threat to silence me. Please do not trust these people, please do not buy these books, thank you.

And now onto Chapter Three!

Chapter Three

Eric sat up slowly, "Who are you?"

Kurt sat there speechless as he looked at Blaine, watching him, trying to ignore all of his own impulses. Blaine was this way because of a memory condition that hadn't been diagnosed yet. In Blaine's head he was known as Prince Eric, who probably had some kind of relationship with Triton's favorite daughter, and Kurt was an unknown.

"That's uh…kind of hard to explain," Kurt replied awkwardly, he looked at the man he loved more than anybody and tried to think of the right way to handle this situation.

Food!

Okay, that was good and food and shelter and somewhere for him to wash clothes or get some new clothes should have been an obvious priority. What Blaine needed was somewhere where he could be safe, well…they did have Finn's old room where Blaine could probably stay if they got him washed up a bit and then _Kurt_ would take care of him by doing everything he could possibly think of, he just needed Blaine…or Eric…to be okay.

"Who are you?" Eric repeated and Kurt was brought back to the immediate situation.

"As I said before he's your fiancee," Tina tried to explain as she looked to Kurt who nodded.

"Yeah, a kind of useless one in a lot of ways, but a man who loves you very deeply. I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm…"

"twenty one years old, a student at NYADA, living in New York, favorite popular singer is Lady Gaga, idol is Patti Lupone," Eric replied as Kurt stared at him. He saw a haunted look cross over Eric's face, had he not remembered those facts until they had just rolled off his tongue?

"Y-Yeah," Kurt nodded as he looked at the gleam in Eric's eyes as he seemed even more afraid. Kurt but a gentle hand on Blaine's wrist, "Don't worry, I…."

"speak French, have experience with sai swords, ran for student council president, have a tattoo reading 'It Has Bette Midler', love kicking your legs in the air when performing, are on top the majority of the time."

Eric clung tighter to himself as Kurt pulled back, nodding slowly.

It was sweet that Blaine still remembered him, but the thing was it didn't seem that Eric was consciously aware of how well Blaine knew him.

"E-ric" Kurt tried gently, "Yes, I am your fiancee or rather I am Blaine Anderson's fiancee and you used to be him, but at some point you lost your memories. I'd like you to come to my parent's house with me, no one is there at the moment because my dad and step mother are in Washington. It would just be the two of us and Tina," he looked at the woman who was just as shaken up as he was, "and we can get you something to eat, get you into a hot bath, get some clothes for you to wear, and we can talk. Please just allow us to help you out," Kurt knew his body was shaking as he spoke but his dad had always told him to be strong and take on challenges head on. "I promise I won't touch you," he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"What do you say?" Tina asked as she held Kurt's hand tightly, she had never needed his friendship more.

"Don't I smell too bad for that?" Eric asked.

Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes as he remembered words that brought him to the edge of breaking down.

_You smell homeless, Brett, homeless_

"It doesn't matter at all," Kurt said nervously, "Eric, we just want to help you. I have always loved you, ever since the day we met and I'm not telling you that we have to _be_ together right now or in the future if you don't want to," though Kurt _really_ hoped that Eric would want to, "all I want to do is make sure that you're alright, that more than anything, that you're alive."

"Okay," Eric nodded as Kurt stood and reached his hand out for Eric's.

"Let's just get you ho—-safe" Kurt said sadly as he and Tina managed to get Blaine back to the Hummel house.

xoxoxox

"Tina! I'm coming in!" Kurt called out an hour later with a bag of clothes that he had taken from the things Blaine had left behind at his house (being a frequent after hours guest, Kurt knew how to get in and pass security).

He opened the door to the bathroom to see Eric sitting on the toilet, his body clean from what Kurt bet was the second bath and all of the bones showing through his body. Eric didn't seem to be too upset about them seeing him naked, but those were probably values you had to lose when you lived on the street.

"Okay, so I've got some great things here," he smiled as he put the bag on the ground and started to open it, "We've got some vests, a couple pairs of pants, a lot of shirts, socks, underwear, bow ties," he said as he lifted the one Blaine had with the little Christmas trees.

"We lived in a chateau in the Swiss alps," Eric smiled before breaking down laughing, "Wow, so…so I'm crazy….I've lost it…Swiss alps…"

"but we did," Kurt smiled softly, "You remembered that correctly, of course it was only for one night and we had a bunch of people join us, but for that one night, that one TV show we were holiday roommates."

"I was just about to help Eric shave and maybe Kurt his hair for him," Tina said softly before Kurt stood.

"No, I'll do that," he looked at Eric, "Can I? I'll be very gentle, but after you've picked out some clothes and are wearing them, I'd really like to"

Eric nodded, "Yeah, maybe…maybe it'll bring something back," he whispered as Kurt showed him the clothes and helped him put them on once he realized how weak he was. Kurt smelled mouth wash on Eric's breath as he put the shaving cream on his face. "Tell me if this hurts," he whispered as he got beside him and held the scissors close to Eric's face.

He needed the closeness even if it was only a close shave.


End file.
